minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Disc 12 (Part 1)
I was in Minecraft Xbox 360 TU34, looking for diamonds. I had full iron armor, and had 2 stacks of gold to make rails for the redstone system I was making. I was playing with two other people, my school friends, Logan and Brian. I walked away from the house we built, and I got lost in under five minutes, because in Minecraft it is VERY easy to get lost. I just walked farther away, when I suddenly wandered into a spruce biome, the one with a crap ton of podzol and coarse dirt. I kept walking until I reached a staircase that was hidden in the trees. I walked down the stairs in this buried stone brick room with cobwebs and cyan wool patterns on the wall forming the number '12'. At the other side of the room, I found a jukebox and a chest. Inside the chest was a music disc, It was "wait", or, at the time, "where are we now", my personal favorite out of all of them. Just for fun, I put "where are we now" in the jukebox, but when I put it in, something almost completely different played... It played like the normal Wait song, but at the two-minute mark it started getting distorted. And on the three-minute mark, it just turned into a mixture of static and LOUD Enderman noises that got faster and faster, seconds later it was so ridiculously fast that it was pretty much static. But 3 minutes and 43 seconds in, it stopped, and instead played ominous tuba sounds. Then the disc ejected itself. I used my flint and steel and lit the disc on fire, and it burned until there was nothing left of it. I then struck up a conversation with Logan and Brian through Xbox Live. Me: Guys!! You will never believe what I found!! Logan: What is it!? Me: Just teleport over here, and bring the "where are we now" music disc with you if you have it!!! Brian: Okay? 15 seconds later, Logan and Brian teleported to me. I told them about "12", and they asked me to play it in the jukebox for them. But this time it was different. This time, the disc just played static until 50 seconds in, then it began playing the ominous tuba sounds again. Then where are we now started playing like normal, but after twenty seconds, it played REALLY loud Ghast shrieks right into my ears. It then played static for the rest of the song, then "12" ejected itself. Brian: That freaked me out, dude!! Me: I told you that you wouldn't believe it. Logan: I'm gonna leave to solve this mystery! Me: WAY ahead of you. - bluestoneactive left the party - - logan_noob left the party - Brian: I'm leaving too. - herobrian left the party - I did as much research as I could on "12" but found nothing. I just went back into Minecraft, on the same world. But now the jukebox and "12" were gone along with the buried room. In fact, the ''where are we now ''music disc had disappeared from my entire inventory, I set the game mode to creative so I could fly back home. I found a jukebox next to my bed, and ''where are we now ''was sitting on top of it. It was now labeled ''Music Disc - "12" ''in my inventory, I just played it anyway because I felt like it. But the only thing it played was screaming, then static, then blood splatters, then static, then breathing, then screaming, then it cut back to static for the rest of the song. I also noticed that the disc's color had changed. It went from black around the middle and blue in the middle to looking like Disc 13, however instead of being colored yellow and white in the middle, it was colored aqua and white in the middle. I ejected the disc, Logan and Brian had joined the party and the world. They then flew over to our base. Brian: I didn't find anything on Disc 12... Me: Me neither.... Logan: I found something. Apparently, disc 12 is a "retelling" of Notch's backstory. Me: But that doesn't make sense, either, how can static and screaming tell Notch's backstory? Logan: I guess we'll have to find out what it means. End of part 1 Part 2 coming soon Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Disc Category:Disc 12